


Hold

by syrupwit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Even in this dim prison cell, with the Emperor’s Force dampeners blocking their bond, Ben’s emotions are plain for her to read.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



“Rey.” Even in this dim prison cell, with the Emperor’s Force dampeners blocking their bond, Ben’s emotions are plain for her to read. And his intention.

“No.”

“It’s the only way.” His sweaty fingers clamp around Rey’s wrist, his pale, fearful face upturned to hers. “Do it now, while I’m weak. Before—before he gets to me.” His voice breaks over the last few words, and he releases her and looks away, gazing at the walls of their cell with open despair.

Skywalkers, honestly. So dramatic. 

“I just got you. Do you think I’d let him take you?” Under the thick tang of blood and ozone, the oppressive air of Exegol that dulls and overwhelms each sense at once, she can smell Kef Bir salt on his shirt. “You’re not getting out of this that easily.”

“You don’t understand. He’s been in my head." A mulish twist to his mouth.

“So have I." 

“If I hurt you again, I couldn’t—” 

“You won’t,” she insists. “You’re mine now.”

“Rey,” and doesn’t he look wretched, gaping while she lifts his hand to her lips and very carefully kisses the palm, then the back. Something hard and possessive clenches in her chest at the wonder that steals over his expression, hope supplanting pain and fear.

They may be miles underground in an ancient Sith stronghold, cut off from their powers and any communication with her friends, essentially helpless—but he _is_ hers, and he _will_ fight for her, and it’s not over for them. Not yet.

She laces their fingers together. “I’m not going to kill you, Ben.” 

“Then I’ll try not to make you regret it,” he says, and almost smiles.

Later, after silent cultists arrive to drag them to separate quarters, she still feels the warmth of his hand in hers.


End file.
